Vengeance
by Malfoy4ever
Summary: Harry a vraiment poussé Malefoy à bout et celuici decide de se venger d'une manière qu'Harry ne risque pas d'oublier OS ames sensibles s'abstenir


Desolée si ça a déjà été fait, mais ça me trottait dans la tête et j'avais envie de l'écrire alors voilà. Laissez moi des reviews j'aimerais votre avis.Bonne lecture !

* * *

Drago Malefoy jeune élève de 7ème année à Serpentard était assis dans la grande salle. C'était un grand garçon d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt, bien bâti, le quidditch ayant développé ses muscles très tôt. Il était blond, avait la peau extrêmement pâle et les yeux gris acier d'une froideur sans égale. Il observait le jeune Harry Potter assis non loin de là, cette fois ci, Potter était allé trop loin et il fallait qu'il se venge.

Harry Potter était lui aussi en 7ème année à Poudlard mais il appartenait lui à la maison Gryffondor. Il était un peu plus petit que Malefoy et malgré ses entraînements intensifs de quidditch, il restait malencontreusement maigrelet. Il était brun, avec les cheveux en bataille et possédait de magnifiques yeux verts. A son front, on pouvait distinguer une mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair souvenir du maléfice lancé par Lord Voldemort qui avait voulu le tuer après avoir tué ses parents et qui lui avait valu le surnom du survivant.

Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter était ennemis depuis le premier voyage à bord du Poudlard express, le train qui amenait les élèves à l'école, et la rivalité qui existait entre les maison gryffondor et serpentard n'arrangeait rien, bien au contraire. Mais cette fois là, lors d'une de leur habituelles disputes, Harry avait frappé fort, il avait frappé là ou ça faisait mal en insultant la mère de Malefoy.

Malefoy était le fils de Lucius Malefoy, il était un des partisans de Voldemort, un de ceux qu'on appelait les mangemort, mais ce père était trop souvent absent et trop violent et son fils s'était donc rabattu sur l'amour maternel, l'amour de sa mère Narcissia qui malgré ses allures hautaines et froides avait toujours été une mère aimante pour Drago, elle lui apportait l'amour que son père n'avait jamais voulu lui donner en prétextant que ça allait en faire une mauviette, un lâche.

Ce jour là, Drago avait comme d'habitude insulté les deux meilleurs amis d'Harry : Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, Hermione était ce que les sorciers comme Malefoy appelaient une sang-de-bourbe, c'est à dire une personne dotée de pouvoirs magiques née de parents moldus, c'est à dire de gens sans pouvoirs magiques, et la pauvreté des parents de Ron faisait également partie des moqueries de Drago.

Pour venger ses amis, Harry avait insulté la mère de Malefoy de toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait rendant ce dernier fou de rage, et Malefoy se serait sûrement jeté sur lui si un professeur n'avait pas été là pour les séparer. Harry était partit avec un petit air de suffisance sur le visage accompagné d'un sourire destiné à Malefoy que lui seul avait remarqué ne faisant qu'augmenter sa colère, et ce jour là, Drago s'était promis à lui même qu'il vengerait sa mère en blessant Potter bien plus que lui même avait été blessé.

Ce soir là, il attendit donc que Potter sorte de la grande salle, et il était seul. Drago l'attendit assit sur l'une des marches du grand escaliers de marbre. Quand il le vit enfin sortir, il était tard, et les couloirs étaient déserts, Drago l'interpella de sa voix traînante et lui dit qu'ils avaient tous les deux un compte à régler. Harry voyait parfaitement de quoi il voulait parler, mais avant qu'il ait pu lui répondre, Malefoy le stupefixia.

Harry ne pouvait rien faire, il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, et ce en raison de l'heure tardive. Drago marmonna un sortilège et fit léviter le corps d'Harry à travers les dédales de couloirs. Il emmena Harry dans une salle de classe abandonnée et le laissa là préférant attendre le lendemain avant de mettre au point sa vengeance qui serait beaucoup plus amusante a son goût une fois le château rempli d'élèves parcourant les couloirs.

Le lendemain, Drago se leva tôt et d'excellente humeur, il allait enfin le faire, il allait se venger, venger sa mère et donnerais à Potter la leçon qu'il méritais. Il descendit dans la grande salle et prit son petit déjeuner. Il attendit et partit au bout d'un moment décidant que l'heure était propice et que suffisamment de gens étaient levés. Il allait pouvoir accomplir son plan.

Il se rendit dans la classe où il avait laissé Harry, il était toujours là, étendu sur le sol froid ne bougeant pas. Drago ferma la salle a clef. Puis il déplaça le corps d'Harry à la main, ses membres étaient mobiles comme d'habitude, mais à la seule différence qu'il ne pouvait pas les bouger ni émettre le moindre son. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, quelqu'un était mort devant ses yeux.

Malefoy s'agenouilla de façon à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et lui annonça qu'il allait le détruire pas physiquement, mais mentalement. Dans son regard, Harry pouvait lire de la haine, du mépris et la volonté de faire souffrir, jamais il n'avait vu ces yeux là le regarder avec autant de force. Harry compris qu'il avait était trop loin en insultant sa mère, mas il était trop tard, maintenant il allait en payer le prix.

Malefoy allait le torturer, il en était sur, peut-être même qu'il lui lancerait le sortilège Doloris. Harry se prépara mentalement, mais en vain, la sentence allait être tout autre, oui il allait le torturer, mais beaucoup plus profondément, il allait lui faire regarder l'instants où ces paroles étaient sorties de sa bouche, il allait devenir son bourreau.

Malefoy étendit Harry sur le dos et commença à le déshabiller, Harry était déstabilisé, il ne pouvait bouger, il sentait les mains froides de son ennemis parcourir son corps, enlever ses vêtements, et il allait le voir nu. Puis Drago ôta la derrière barrière entre lui et le corps de son ennemi qui se retrouva bientôt nu devant lui. Puis comme pour humilier son ennemi encore plus, il le ridiculisa sur la taille de son entrejambe bien que n'étant pas vrai, il savait que cela rendait un garçon vraiment honteux, et lui faire honte à vie était son objectif.

Avant de passer à l'acte, Malefoy se mit a injurier les parents morts de Harry comme celui-ci l'avait fait pour la mère de Malefoy et il lui cracha même dessus. Il le roua de coups de pieds et le griffa dans le dos lui laissant de profondes griffes rouges qui ne disparaîtraient sûrement pas avant quelques jours. Et enfin il lui marmonna de profiter de cet instant de plaisir lui disant qu'il allait assurer, Harry ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

Puis Malefoy commença a déboutonner son pantalon, Harry se mit à paniquer, à cet instant, il redoutait ce qu'il venait de comprendre, il savait ce que Malefoy allait lui faire et il aurait cent fois préféré subir le sortilège Doloris. Malefoy lut la lueur de terreur qui brillait dans les yeux de Harry, à cet instant, il sentit qu'Harry regrettait amèrement de s'en être pris à sa mère ce jour là, mais il n'allait pourtant pas renoncer, jamais un Malefoy n'épargnerait un adversaire.

Drago enleva son pantalon et enleva lentement son boxer. Et après avoir retiré son pull, il se trouvait maintenant nu, Harry ne pouvant le voir car il était dos au sol. Il mit Harry a quatre pattes, Harry y fut contraint par le sortilège qui le maintenait prisonnier. Malefoy l'attrapa par les hanches. Harry aurait voulu fermer les yeux ou même se débattre se sauver, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était attendre, attendre que Malefoy lui porte le coup fatal.

Drago prenait un malin plaisir à retarder l'échéance, il entendait le cœur d'Harry battre à tout rompre et il adorait ça, il prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire peur comme ça, cela faisait monter l'excitation en lui. Puis brutalement et en un coup sec s'insinua en lui. Harry voulut crier mais aucun son en sortait ne sa bouche, jamais il n'avait eu autant mal, pas même lorsque Voldemort l'avait torturé. Malefoy commença de rapides vas et viens brutaux, il voulait qu'il ait mal. Des larmes perlaient maintenant aux coins des yeux de Harry, la douleur était atroce, Malefoy n'y allait pas de main morte.

Estimant qu'il l'avait fait souffrir assez longtemps, Drago s'arrêta au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Drago arrêta le supplice. Ces minutes avaient semblé interminables à Harry, c'était le moment le plus long et le plus pénible qu'il avait jamais vécu. Mais avant de partir, il voulut lui assener le coup de grâce, il répandit sa semence sur le visage d'Harry en prenant soin d'ouvrir sa bouche au préalablement et de la remplir de sa semence.

Puis d'un coup de baguette magique, il vit disparaître les vêtement qui traînaient au sol devant un Harry médusé. Et comme si ce qu'il avait fait vivre à Harry n'avais pas été assez affligeant, il tapa sur les fesses de ce dernier et lui marmonna amusé qu'ils recommanderait à ses amis de serpentard de venir passer un peu de bon temps avec Harry comme il venait de le faire.

Puis il stoppa le sortilège, le libérant ainsi du maléfice du stupefixion et disparu dans le couloir. Harry ne pensa même pas a le suivre dans le couloir pour se venger, son premier réflexe fut de cracher par terre la semence de Malefoy restée dans la bouche qui n'avait pas été avalée et se frotter le visage. Puis, se tenant les genoux qu'il ramena près de son corps, il se mit à sangloter.

Il resta là un bon moment, il n'osait pas sortir car il était nu et ensuite, il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie dans cet état. Malefoy l'avait brisé définitivement, il lui avait laissé une cicatrice à vie, désormais, Harry ne serait plus le même, Malefoy l'avait blessé au plus profond de sa virilité, jamais il ne s'en remettrait, décidément, Malefoy avait bien fais les choses, il avait réussi, Harry regrettait ce qu'il avait dit.

Il resta là très longtemps, à penser, et il ne sortit qu'un bon nombre d'heure plus tard, après qu'Hermione qui l'avait cherché dans tout le château l'ait retrouvé nu, pleins de coup sanglotant dans cette vieille salle abandonnée. Elle avait fais venir des habits par magie pour couvrir Harry et avait fait appeler Mme Pompresh l'infirmière.

Harry refusait de raconter ce qui s'était passé même à Ron et Hermione, il avait beaucoup trop honte, jamais ils ne comprendraient ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il avait vécu. Désormais il ne pensait plus qu'a une seule chose : sa future vengeance.


End file.
